I Can't Fix You But You Can Fix You, and Us
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Alison stumbles upon the bracelet Emily left her at the Kissing Rock. What happens when she starts wearing it and Emily notices? Post-A and Emily has long been single. How will these two rebuild what has broken after so much has happened? EMISON LOVE. Prompt requested by someone else, not my original idea. Please Read and Review! XD


I Can't Fix You, But You Can Fix You… and Us

* * *

><p>HI Everyone! So I made this fic at the request of a friend on here, based on a prompt concerning Emily's bracelet. I've received a lot of prompt requests lately, some of which I will cater to and others I will not (but always feel free to ask), and others I know other authors might do themselves so I probably won't.<p>

Ironically, someone else requested a song fic prompt (I don't really do song fics, though music heavily inspires themes of chapters and titles I've done), and because I ended up listening to and liking the song, along with the fact it actually worked really well for my friend's prompt, Sasha's song had some influence on this as well. It's part of the title. I hope I did the prompt justice and in terms of the song fic, this is what you get! ^_^ And now, hopefully everyone will enjoy what's been created….

Also, BIG THANKS to MysticalGoddessofWords for encouraging me as usuallll, and to kayweston for beta-ing this long-ass fic and for also encouraging me! Irforever, god love ya for our chats (and now you know my pervy/ twisty brain all too well XD). Paladin4Hire and 808VietGirl, thanks for the push and inspiration!

* * *

><p>Alison had just returned from her spring break vacation with CeCe Drake, the troublesome twosome needing some serious vacation time after the mystery of A unfolded and unraveled around them. It was the last week in March as Alison hauled her suitcase up to her bedroom to unpack, sad about returning to school the next day. The last thing she wanted to do was be in that hell hole when all of her friends hated her…. When <em>she<em> still hated her. It made Alison wonder if she should have taken up her father's offer to relocate those months ago.

She sighed as she nudged open her bedroom door and threw her suitcase on the bed, unzipping it to start her unpacking process. A sadness hung around Alison like a smog, over a month having passed since A was unmasked and her name was cleared. It didn't seem to make a difference though. Alison's former friends had not reached out to her in any capacity, even after many horrible secrets and truths surrounding Alison's mother and her cruel treatment of her daughter and other offspring came to light. Alison thought that even after all of the horrible things she had done, her friends might have it in them to forgive her. Perhaps some bridges were meant to stay burnt down. Alison sighed again.

"You know if you keep sighing all the time, people might not think you're fun anymore."

Alison smiled lightly as CeCe's voice rang out in the room. Her blonde bombshell of a friend had her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway, pushing off and making her way to Ali. The two were peas in a pod, much like sisters, and it hurt CeCe to know Alison was struggling so much, especially after her mother's horrible deeds were uncovered.

CeCe entered the room and looked around, walking over to look out the window.

"You know you can leave here Ali. It doesn't have to be this hard," she said, turning back to face her friend and leaning against one of the chairs there. Alison stayed quiet in response.

Once CeCe was also cleared of all malevolent deeds and actions, her murders of Wilden and Mona inevitably justified as they were a part of A's overarching plot, CeCe returned to Rosewood to work and stay at Alison's side, sticking by her friend as a support to get through the aftermath. CeCe was also traumatized in many ways, and together the girls had relied on each other's friendship to push through these troubling times.

Still, as CeCe watched her friend absentmindedly unpack from their trip, she couldn't help but worry. She could see the lines of fatigue etched into Alison's face, the somber look in her eyes. Alison was heartbroken in more ways than one; her mother's betrayal, her father and brother's absences, her friends so distrusting, and most importantly, Emily.

CeCe was Alison's closest companion in terms of friendship. They had always been thick as thieves. But even when Ali was much younger, she would often speak of her friends, and more importantly speak about the one girl she felt she could always be gentle with, exposed with, and that was Emily Fields. For a long time, Ali refused to admit any sort of feelings to CeCe, as she often felt a need to prove her worthiness to the girl when it came to their plots and scheming. But over time, CeCe clearly saw that Alison's feelings for Emily were more than just friendly, her protective streak and need to have a hold over Emily seemingly desperate at times, as she struggled with being Rosewood's Queen while also loving girl.

But what really put the final nail in the coffin for CeCe was when Alison's war with a girl known as Pigskin unfolded into something incredibly malicious. While CeCe had been used to Alison performing devilish deeds with her, the way Alison went about putting Pigskin in her place was entirely different. Ali didn't want to just put the girl down like she had so many in the past. She wanted to own Pigskin and keep her as far away from Emily as possible. Alison wasn't just fighting with Paige for fun. She was fighting with her over Emily, something the blonde confirmed for her years after the fact.

"Have you talked to her?" CeCe asked out of nowhere as Ali was going from her bed to the dresser, putting clothes back in.

"Sorry?" Ali asked confused.

"Emily. Have you talked to her at all?" CeCe clarified, watching her friend to check her reaction, certain that Emily was who was on her mind.

Alison's mouth tightened at the question. Sometimes she wished CeCe didn't know her so well, the girl having an uncanny ability to see through all of her bullshit. CeCe knew just how deep Alison's feelings for Emily ran and she also knew that out of everything right now, Emily's absence in her life was what hurt the most.

When Alison had gone to CeCe to tell her she was alive and request her assistance in surviving the torment of A, she had to eventually come clean about her feelings for Emily, especially when Emily became a target in Ravenswood and Alison needed CeCe's help in order to save the girl she had always loved.

CeCe wasn't phased in the slightest that her friend loved a girl, and after having met Emily, she could see why almost everyone Emily met fell for her a little bit. The girl was stunning, incredibly sweet, fiercely loyal, and as she had shown, would do anything for the people she loved. CeCe and Ali both knew that people were not to be trusted, but if CeCe could pick any person to love her closest friend? She couldn't think of anyone better or more fit for the job than Emily Fields. She wouldn't entrust her friend's heart to anyone else.

"I haven't spoken to any of them, I told you that," Ali replied pretty monotone, not wanting to sound too upset. CeCe nodded slowly, pursing her lips.

"Well, have you at least tried to call Emily?"

Again, CeCe was met with silence, watching her friend try not to break down. Their trip to St. John's was amazing and relaxing, but they spent it mostly on a beach tanning and drinking, trying to drown out all of the past insanity with booze and Vitamin D. CeCe didn't push Ali to talk about anything, but she knew her friend had to go back to school tomorrow, and she wanted her to turn things around. She believed there was still hope to amend things, especially due to the fact Alison was never A and her friends were wrong in their assumptions.

"Ali… if you don't try with her, you'll never know for sure. She loved you once, and honestly, I guarantee she still loves you-"

"She has a girlfriend CeCe," Alison replied curtly, her face hardening.

"And I told you, I know for a fact Emily broke it off with Pig… with that girl."

"And how exactly did you find that out?" Ali paused in her unpacking, looking at CeCe while pretty pissed off.

"I didn't do anything shady, if that's what you're asking. Believe me, you aren't the only one who learned her lesson over the last few years," CeCe replied, looking over her shoulder and back out the window.

When CeCe and Ali had played their games in the past, they were like big fishes in a small pond, able to dominate any situation thrown their way. Reality smacked them down hard, along with its bitch sidekick karma, and both of the girls realized that they had no idea what they were getting themselves into after dealing with A. While their games and deceptions and lies had been fun, they never could have predicted that those games could become ones of life or death with such high stakes and miserable costs to pay. CeCe shivered at the thought of her past self and how different she was now. A had made the girls realize that playing games of that sort could be taken to levels they never thought possible, and truthfully didn't want to to ever again.

"I know, CeCe," Ali said softly, making the girl glance back. She and Ali had both vowed to change their habits, though they didn't really have a choice in the matter as they were changed naturally by everything that had transpired.

"Do me a favor and don't ask me how I know, but trust me when I say I'm right. They've been off for weeks," CeCe said, turning back fully from the window and walking over to Ali's dresser.

Alison was looking down at her bed now, at first relieved to hear such news but immediately saddened, realizing Emily had not approached her even after making herself single.

"It just shows she wants nothing to do with me, CeCe. She hasn't reached out."

CeCe stopped at the dresser, picking up the picture frame that held a photo of Ali when she was much younger, lying on the ground with all of her friends. She remembered when they were young and naïve, wishing times could be simple once again but still grateful that at the very least, Alison and her were deeply humbled and put in their places by their experiences.

"Maybe she doesn't know what to do Ali, or how to act," CeCe thought out loud, putting the frame down and leaning back on the dresser to face her friend. Alison crossed her arms meeting her gaze.

"You hurt her pretty badly, and I'm sorry to say, but that means you're the one who has to do the groveling. That's just how it works, especially with girls."

Alison rolled her eyes, realizing how spot on CeCe was about the fact that dealing with women was a far different experience than dealing with men. Boys had always been so predictable to Alison, they were so simple and easy to handle. Women on the other hand? Especially a woman she loved and couldn't get away with anything with? It was an entirely different ballgame.

"I just want you to be happy Ali. I think you need to try, or at least start thinking about ways to try. She's single, that baggage is done with, and that means you have an opportunity to make things right without either of you having anything to get in the way. No girlfriends, no A, just you two sorting through your problems and making things right," CeCe said, making Ali look back at her again.

"I'll think about it," Ali whispered dejectedly after a moment.

CeCe knew she had pushed enough for one day, and was glad Alison had at the very least listened to her. She hoped the girl would be brave enough to work on it. She saw the potential there for both girls to be happy, if they could just muster the courage to try one more time.

"That's all I ask," she replied with a small smile. "I have to run back to my place and unpack, but I'll see you tomorrow night."

Alison smiled and hugged her friend, glad that she had at least one solid support that knew her through and through. They parted and CeCe left with a small wave and a wink, leaving Alison to her own devices to continue unpacking and preparing for school the next morning.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Alison finished doing the laundry from her vacation, folding more clothes on her bed and giving Pepe rubs in between as the fluffy monster, as she loved to call him, laid on her bed while she worked. The dog rolled over playfully, kicking some of her shirts and socks off of the bed and under her dresser in the process.<p>

"Hey, thanks a lot," Ali said while chuckling, going on her knees to grope under the piece of furniture.

While her hand began feeling around for pieces of clothing, she felt something odd under the dresser, and her brow furrowed in confusion as she groped around. Once her hand had a firm grasp, she pulled the small, elongated bumpy thing out. Her mouth opened in surprise as she realized what she was looking at, Emily's name embroidered in white looking back at her on the purple fabric. Alison's thumb brushed over Emily's name, this small bracelet making her heart swell in all sorts of ways. Alison stood and went to sit on her bed, Pepe plopping his head on her lap as she pet him, thinking back to when she had acquired the bracelet from Emily.

It had been just after Ali finally revealed her face to the other girls, showing them she was still very much alive. As she saw all of their faces, especially the heart broken look on Emily's face as she begged her not to leave again, she knew she had to see the girl in person. The only problem was, Alison didn't know how to reach Emily safely or if the girl would trust her. She decided she would need to test her to see what would happen, and if she could manage to not let A intervene.

One night, Ali snuck into the Brew and left a note for Emily to meet her at their spot, The Kissing Rock, where one night Ali came up with the idea for them to tag their initials on the sacred stone, her subtle way of telling Emily how much she felt for her. Alison waited in the woods for Emily to arrive and simply watched. She felt slightly guilty about deceiving the girl she loved so deeply, but she had to be cautious. If Emily passed this small test, if Alison could trust her, then she could finally meet her in person and sort out all of the insanity that had transpired.

Emily eventually came and stayed at the rock for nearly two hours, her loyal nature filled with hope that Ali would actually show. Alison smiled at the moment when Emily leaned over to run her fingers over their initials, happy the girl remembered one of Ali's favorite memories with her. Before Emily left, Alison became confused as she placed something on top of the rock and walked away.

Waiting to make sure the brunette was gone, Alison emerged from the woods and went to the rock, finding the bracelet she had given Emily so many years ago. She decided to keep it and bring it with her, hoping this was a sign that not all was lost as she plotted a way to meet her again.

And now, here Ali was, on her bed fiddling with the bracelet, thinking back to when she had first given them out to the girls and asked Emily to help her put it on. She couldn't believe Emily still had the thing after such a long time, but her heart was ecstatic and jumping inside that she had. Emily had always expressed her love and adoration through the smallest of gestures, her kindness and love having no bounds. Keeping Ali's bracelet was one of the many indications to the blonde that Emily had still cared, even when she thought Ali was dead.

Alison kept fiddling with the bracelet nostalgically, tears coming to her eyes as the reality of what she had lost over the years kicked in. She sat up and put the rest of her clothes away, changing into her pajamas. She went to her dresser to put the bracelet away but paused. As she continued to cry, she put the purple band on her own wrist, clasping it into place. She may have lost Emily, but she was not ready to let her go in her heart yet, and if this was her way of keeping the brunette close, than so be it.

Alison closed the door and turned off the lights, moving back to her bed. Pepe moved up her body and licked her face gently, Alison smiling that at least someone cared for her. The dog moved and Alison turned into him, spooning the furry monster, and crying into his fur as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Emily finished her early morning run with a sprint back down her road, trying to get all of the emotion inside of her out and leaving it behind on the pavement. She made it to the front of her home completely out of breath, raising her hands above her head and stretching out her arms.<p>

As she took in deep breaths, walking around outside to cool down, she couldn't help the tension that was still in her shoulders, even after 6 miles. Emily couldn't shake whatever was still stressing her, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

Finally, there was some sense of normalcy in her life again. With graduation only months away, Emily had managed to secure a spot at Hollis for the next year on a part-time basis, having been able to find an amazing rehab center that specialized in professional and Olympic athletes nearby. After working out the details with the coach at Danby, they said if Emily was able to make a full recovery and keep up with or beat her times from high school, then she would be able to come into the school the following year. Emily had lucked out at the opportunity, and was excited that Spencer would not be too far at UPenn, along with Aria being even closer at Hollis.

But even though A was over, her love life was finally stable and uncomplicated, and her future was set for the next few years, Emily still felt tense. There was something eating at her, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was… or rather, who it was.

The girl shook her head as she continued to stretch out, pacing a little faster this time. Who she was unable to put her finger on was not due to a lack of knowing, but rather an avoidance of acknowledging said person. Emily did not want to go there, did not want to get sucked back down the rabbit hole and vortex that was Alison Dilaurentis, and every time her mind dared to venture to that place, she distracted and busied herself to keep the thoughts at bay.

She checked her watch to see if she could get another 20 minutes of cardio in before getting ready for school, trying to keep her mind busy. She was about to take off back from where she came when she heard a voice call out to her from across the street.

"Em!"

Emily turned and saw Spencer Hastings walk out of Toby's redesigned home. Emily smiled, taking in a few breaths and pulling her earbuds out to talk to her friend.

"Hey! How was your getaway over break?" Emily asked as Spencer walked right up to her.

"It was nice, and necessary. A little B and B did just the trick," Spencer said, smiling lightly. Emily breathed out a chuckle while nodding.

"I see you're up early."

"Yea, I've been out every morning for a while now," she replied. "I've been averaging 50-60 miles a week."

"That's a lot…"

"My rehab coach wants me to focus on getting in the best shape possible before I can start swimming again," Emily replied while smiling, Spencer nodding her head slowly and boring into her friend's big brown eyes.

Emily gave her a look of confusion in response to the silence.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just never seen you so anxious while training before."

"I'm not anxious Spence, just excited," Emily replied, taking off her jacket as she turned to go down her walkway. Spencer wasn't buying it.

"You're sure that's the only reason you run every morning and workout every night?" Spencer called out, making Emily freeze.

She spun around wide-eyed, her adrenaline from that runner's high kicking in and making her not so docile on this fine morning.

"Have you been checking up on me?" she asked accusingly, now a foot away from Spencer, her equally as tall friend not backing down.

"No, Emily. I know from bumping into your mom the other day. It made me concerned."

"I have to get in shape and get ready to swim at the collegiate level Spencer, there's nothing more to it. We don't live in a world of A anymore, so stop trying to make up problems where there aren't any."

"You're avoiding something Emily-"

"I'm TRAINING. It's called being busy," Emily exasperated.

"It's called running away, both literally and figuratively, and I'm not the only one to notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you talked to Alison?" Spencer interrupted, rather abruptly.

Emily wanted to respond but stopped, the air leaving her lungs from the bluntness of the question. Alison Dilaurentis was a subject none of the girls had discussed, at least with Emily, since A was unmasked. It was a touchy subject for all of them, but after Emily had confided in them over the holidays about her rendezvous with Alison and Ali's confession, they all understood this was not something Emily wanted to talk about. Her heart had been broken.

However, the girls were all shocked to discover that Alison was not the A they had all believed she was, and the guilt of their blame wore on them, Emily most of all. No one felt the guilt run as deeply or felt as horrible as she did, Emily having accused Alison to her face of being evil enough to have been their tormentor for years. While Emily had been relieved to find out the girl she had loved was not so malicious, the reality of what she had accused Alison of had sunk in immediately after, and she had avoided the subject completely.

No one had hurt Emily as deeply as Alison had, and there was so much pain buried in her heart. But once Emily realized she had also ripped Alison's heart out by not trusting her, by accusing her of such vindictiveness? She felt a hole in her stomach and an ache in her chest at the thought.

Emily tried to let the past stay dead and even tried moving on with Paige, but soon realized that when A was not in her life, Paige was not who she thought she was, their interests and perspectives of the world completely different. Emily decided to make a clean break, much to Paige's dismay, and was trying to heal from everything through her training and by focusing on herself and her own needs. But still. Something nagged at her heart, something she was trying to keep buried down, and that was her love for a girl that had spanned over a period of years now.

"Why would I talk to her? I have nothing to say," Emily said slowly, but pointedly, trying to make her tone sound as uncaring as possible.

"Right. You two have absolutely nothing to talk about, from all of your kisses to your pent up feelings, to-"

"She broke my heart Spencer! It doesn't matter that A is gone or that I'm not with Paige. Ali and I are over, in every way possible," Emily practically yelled at her. Spencer paused, choosing to bite her tongue for the moment.

"I don't want to talk about this. It's done, so stop bringing it up. I've moved on," she said, turning back towards the house and running up the steps, slamming the door shut.

"But you so haven't…" Spencer whispered sadly to herself, concerned for one of her closest friends. She breathed out and turned back to go to her car on the other side of the street, pulling out her phone to send some messages as she went.

* * *

><p>Alison was grateful that her crying from last night had not made her face swollen this morning as she put on her make up. While she looked sun kissed and even more gorgeous than usual, she was still not feeling any happier about school. She had been thinking about getting her GED and taking classes at Hollis over the next year while she applied to other colleges. That would make it possible for her to not have to go into Rosewood High for another two years, where everyone now looked at her like she was either a leper or a god.<p>

Alison may have still been feared, and people dared not to mess with her, but that also meant people made no effort to talk to her or try to get to know her. As far as everyone else was concerned, Alison Dilaurentis was a person to stay far away from, and the masses had done just that.

Still, Alison used to love having people stare at her and watch her, but nowadays the looks just bothered her and made her mask harden due to constantly wearing an expression of indifference on her face. Alison may have become the "Queen of Rosewood" once again, but she reigned in silence and without action, everyone just letting things be as they were, no one wanting to create any more chaos or rustle anymore feathers after all of the tragedy Rosewood had dealt with in recent years.

Alison parked her black Mercedes SL and exited the vehicle, making sure to grab her white purse that matched her white tunic of a dress, highlighting the bronzed hue of her skin. Alison strode over the pavement and to the steps with a purpose, people adoring her and admiring her grace with every step, her summer wedged elongating her long bronzed legs. Alison couldn't care less about any of it though. She was just nervous about who she might run into. Normally Alison was able to avoid her former friends, having memorized their schedules from when she first reentered school. But today, Alison was running late and she didn't know who she would see. Plus, the hallways were always unpredictable, and it made her weary to not know who she might see.

Ali made it down the hall to her locker where the coast was clear. As she sifted through her books and binders, trying to decide what to take and not, she did a double-take at her wrist. She had completely spaced this morning that the bracelet she had on was the one of Emily's she had found last night. Alison almost wanted to take it off, but looking at it on her skin made her think of Emily, and a part of her wanted the girl close.

Before she was done, she heard a large laugh ring out down the corridor, Alison recognizing Hanna's boisterous tone anywhere. She pulled her head back to see the blonde laughing at Emily on the side closest to Alison and pushing her, Spencer quietly on Hanna's other side. Alison's brow furrowed as she took in Spencer's concerned and distracted look. Almost as if Spencer could hear her, she looked up to see Ali staring back at her. Alison's hand was on her locker door frozen, not sure how to act.

"Come on Spence, that was hilarious! Did you not hear what Em- oh."

Hanna paused in her talk, glancing over at a wide-eyed Emily. The girls had all done a good job of avoiding each other over the last several weeks, it being much easier as they were seniors with completely different classes than Alison. They would catch a glimpse of the blonde here and there, but it was a rare occurrence.

Emily's eyes were frozen in place, glued to Alison's wrist, her name clearly showing on the purple band. She felt her breath catch and made eye contact with Ali, the girl's face not giving away a detail. The blonde caught where Emily's gaze had gone and quickly shut her locker, bringing her other hand to cover her wrist as she stood before the girls, trying to cover herself.

"Hi guys," she said quietly, Emily completely bewildered, along with Spencer who also had a keen eye. Hanna, as much as she currently disliked Alison, understood it was better to play peacekeeper, especially with Emily present.

"Hey Ali…you have a nice vacation? You look tan," Hanna said simply, trying to make everything sail smoothly. Alison tore her gaze away from Emily to respond.

"Yea… I went to St. John's with CeCe… it was nice," she replied, continually glancing back at Emily whose eyes were glued to the floor lost in thought.

"Well, at least you did something sane. Spencer went to some place in the middle of nowhere and Emily stuck around here… Not much of a vacation," Hanna chuckled, making Ali smile lightly at her.

"Anyway, we're gonna be late! It was good to run into you," Hanna said, encircling her arm through Emily's and pulling her away while pushing Spencer forward, shocked by how stunned both of them were.

"You too," Ali said politely moving to the side to get out of their way, staring at the floor in shock.

Emily had clearly seen her bracelet and Alison now worried she would think she was psychotic. Not to mention, Alison hadn't had the chance to explain to Emily about why she didn't meet up with the girl when she had asked her to all those months ago. Emily had had no clue she had the bracelet. She rubbed her wrist self-consciously, wondering how she was going to make it through this day without her mind constantly drifting to Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since Emily had her run in with Alison, and it seemed that the universe had enjoyed torturing her with subsequent run-ins ever since. It didn't matter where Emily went. Whether it was walking through town, going to the store, or even the movies, Emily had run into Ali several times over the last two weeks since she first saw the blonde wearing her bracelet, and it had taken it's toll on her. Everywhere she went, that damn bracelet was shining back at her with her name in big white letters.<p>

On her first day of seeing Ali with it, she had been completely distracted, trying to understand how Ali had gotten the band and why she was now wearing it all of a sudden. Did she get a new one made? Was Ali the one who had tried to meet up with her back then? Was she trying to tell Emily something? All of these questions flew through her mind, and it didn't matter how hard or fast she ran now. The thoughts of Alison and the feelings those thoughts brought with them would not stay buried in Emily's heart any longer. She was aching for Alison, for answers too, and didn't know what to do anymore.

Emily huffed as she washed her hands at the sink of the bathroom, ready to get out of the school and go train and run tonight. As she reached for the paper towels, the squeak of the door opening bounced around the room. Emily hadn't bothered to look until she heard heels clack and immediately stop, the door softly shutting. She turned her head and did a double-take, a very bronzed, very beautiful, Alison Dilaurentis paused in shocked in front of her.

Ali had just been hoping to pee before her last class of the day, ready to get out of school just like she did everyday. After her more than awkward run-in with the girls last Monday, she kept seeing a wide-eyed Emily wherever she went. Ali had decided Emily must think she was insane wearing that bracelet, or maybe even desperate, but she kept wearing it anyway hoping that maybe Emily would talk to her. Maybe they could finally put things on the table. But looking at a very shocked Emily in front of her made her question if Emily would ever talk to her again.

"He-Hey, Em," Ali started, blinking and giving a small smile, her face similar to the last time she was in a bathroom with Emily when Sydney had interrupted them.

"Ali, hi," Emily said, slightly stunned and pulled out of her reverie by the blonde's voice. Emily shook her head and finished wiping her hands, refocusing on the girl in front of her. Alison was wearing a light blue sundress that hugged her tanned body in all the right ways, but what was more distracting to the brunette was that damned bracelet.

"How've you been?" Emily asked, looking back up into Ali's blue eyes, a sadness clearly shining in them. Emily had to take a gulp as looked deeply into them.

"I've been okay… you?" Ali replied sincerely, treading cautiously.

"Uh, good, good. Yea…I've been-"

"Good?" Ali finished for her, smiling lightly, their mutual awkwardness practically a comedy routine at this point. Emily paused but released a breath and chuckled lightly, smiling. It really was silly in many ways, how much they were acting like strangers.

"Actually, Em…I've been meaning to talk to you," Ali started, the door to the bathroom opening and she stepped out of the way. "I-"

"Oh! Sorry, I-"

Whatever Ali was about to ask was interrupted by a wide-eyed Paige McCullers entering the bathroom, Ali shutting her mouth immediately and pursing her lips, looking away.

Emily got quiet, Paige's eyes flicking back and forth between them as she let the door shut.

"Hi Paige," Emily said, fixing her backpack and walking towards the door, being in a room full of exes too much to deal with.

"Hi, Emily," Paige replied curiously, Emily brushing past them both, her gaze briefly flickering to Alison, and that bracelet, before exiting the room, Ali's gaze on the tiles. Paige stood and looked at the now closing door, Alison's gaze still firmly planted on the floor off to her side as her hand absentmindedly played with the bracelet on her wrist. Paige's eyes dropped and saw the item, confused.

Ali tore her blue her eyes the tiles, her glare turning frosty as Paige looked back up at her. Ali turned to the sink, going to fix her hair and pretend that Paige wasn't there. Paige watched Alison's back, the brute of a girl feeling her anger start to bubble up at the sight of the blonde with Emily's name on her wrist. Paige couldn't comprehend for the life of her why Emily had decided to end things, even after Paige begged. Emily had said it was due to their personalities being too different, their visions of the world and the way they handled things completely opposite. Paige couldn't believe the girl she was so deeply obsessed with no longer felt the same way for her, and part of Paige's anger was directed towards the very blonde in front of her, blaming her for her failed relationship.

Ali looked at Paige in the mirror, noticing the girl having not moved yet from her spot.

"Do you need something, or do you plan to stare at me all day?" Ali asked in a clip tone, Paige being the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

Paige seemed slightly surprised at being spoken to, but then bristled at the comment, her look turning into a glare. Alison rolled her eyes, assuming Paige would remain mute, turning her focus to rummage through her purse.

"Wearing a bracelet with Emily's name on it… that's pretty desperate, even for you."

Alison paused, turning to face Paige who was glaring smugly at her. Alison narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Well, you would know all about desperate, wouldn't you?" the blonde replied.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not the one walking around with a girl's name plastered to my wrist, a girl who wants nothing to do with me," Paige replied, her anger palpable.

"True. But at least I never tried to drown said girl when I didn't get my way," Ali replied smoothly, Paige stunned that the blonde knew about.

"Some of us try to be subtle… and patient," Ali finished.

Paige's look was murderous now, but Alison didn't let her face falter. She wasn't scared of someone like Paige. The worst the girl could do was attack her, but Ali had grown wise in years and always had pepper spray handy. Other than that, Paige couldn't do a thing. Ali smirked and pushed off the sink, ready to walk out.

"And even so Alison, she wants nothing to do with you," Paige said. "You may not have been A, but you've always been a monster, and no matter what you do or say, no matter what small gestures you perform, she will never let you back into her life."

Ali's smirk contorted, the blonde biting her cheek. Paige grew smug again, walking right up into Alison's space.

"Newsflash Alison. No one cares about you. Not your family, not your friends, your own mother could have cared less. Nobody loves you and nobody wants you here. Emily and I are off for now but it's just a matter of time before she comes back around."

Alison scoffed and chuckled, shaking her head, not letting the words sink into her heart.

"You're as big of a freak as I always thought you were," Alison said, seeing through Paige like she was glass. "You've always been a controlling brute, and I knew you would do anything to make Emily be yours, even if you had to attack her to do it."

Ali puffed out her chest, matching Paige, their faces inches apart from one another as she stepped towards her. Ali's icy blue eyes searched Paige's dark brown ones, the girl's inner rage noticeable to Alison since the day they met.

"Why do you think I got you the hell away from her? I let her be with Ben because I knew she'd never love him and he'd never hurt her. But you?" Ali said, her eyebrows going up. "You would have bullied her into submission back then you controlling freak. I wasn't ready to love Emily then, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let someone like you waltz into her life and take advantage of her."

"As if you didn't take advantage of her!"

"I'd never assault her you wife beater-"

"Alison!"

Paige and Alison both startled, Spencer Hastings voice booming in the bathroom as she stepped out of the stall. Alison realized she must have been in there with Emily, trying to give them alone time before interrupting. Spencer walked towards the pair, Paige stepping away. Spencer's eyes were fixed on Alison, the blonde glaring at Paige.

"Paige, could you give us some space," Spencer said, leaving no room for argument. Paige nodded, throwing Alison a smirk, thinking Spencer was seeing Alison for who she really was rather than the other way around. Ali's nostrils flared as she watched the girl leave, her mouth tight and jaw shut.

Ali glanced back at Spencer, crossing her arms.

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm everything you all thought I was?" Ali asked, shaking her head, smiling ironically at the fact she'd never be able to catch a break.

Spencer looked at her former friend, surprised to see defeat in her eyes and posture. She moved to lean against the sinks where Ali had gone to lean again, quietly standing next to her friend.

"I remember when I thought Paige was A," Spencer started, Ali looking towards her, in shock that her friend was actually speaking to her again. "We were in the hall one day, and I got in her face, telling her I'd never let her hurt Emily."

Spencer shook her head with a smile, looking up at the ceiling nostalgically at the memory.

"She told me I'd be the one to get hurt if I didn't back down… and I told her I knew who she was. She had her field hockey stick in her hand, and for a second I thought for sure she was going to hit me or something," Spencer said, shaking her head to look back at her friend, Alison listening intently.

"She slammed her locker and once she was gone, my hands were shaking…she scared the crap out of me," Spencer said, smirking at the thought.

Ali nodded slowly, taking in her friend's words.

"She's always been violent, and I'm not saying I'm a saint or that I haven't hurt Emily… but the way Paige was and seems to still be, I can just see her pushing Emily into things. When I realized back then she liked Emily…" Alison said, smiling and shaking her head. "There was no way in hell I was going to let her near her."

Spencer watched her friend, a small smile on her face.

"CeCe told me a while ago…she said you would have rolled over in your grave if you saw them together."

Ali laughed.

"CeCe was there the day I blackmailed Paige with this love confession she wrote for Emily. She scared the crap out of me then, but I was not about to back down."

"CeCe also said you two were fighting over Emily… I didn't realize it was because you had feelings for her too."

Alison smiled again, looking down.

"If you had asked me back then, I wouldn't have realized it either," Ali replied, looking back at Spencer.

"I just knew I didn't want Paige near her. It took me a while to admit the rest."

Spencer nodded, looking into Ali's eyes. The girls were both very much late for their class at this point, and Spencer pursed her lips.

"Come on," she said, pushing off the sink, Ali confused.

"Pardon?" Ali questioned, still surprised her friend was chatting with her.

Spencer looked over her shoulder.

"I think it's about time we start talking again," Spencer said with a small smile playing on her lips. Out of all the girls, Spencer was the most logical, and while she may not have been the most compassionate, she knew that she and Ali shared a history that would connect them forever. She wanted to bury the hatchet.

"Let's go grab a coffee and catch up… we both have a lot to talk about," Spencer said, opening the door.

Ali's mouth dropped in shock, but she nodded and pushed off the sink to follow, a spark of hope filling her that at least some things could be fixed after all.

* * *

><p>It was almost 5pm when Emily sprinted over into the center of Rosewood, a sweaty mess after completing a longer 8-mile run this afternoon. Emily's short black spandex shorts hugged her toned butt and emphasized her quads. She slowed to a walk, her black tank top clinging to her as she made her way through the town.<p>

Emily needed a longer run than usual today, her feelings all over the place after running into Alison in the bathroom. The whole situation was odd. At first, she felt uncomfortable, then Ali had made her laugh, and then Paige walked in and interrupted Alison trying to talk to her, and ever since Emily's brain had been a mess. Why the hell was she wearing that bracelet? What was Alison trying to prove? None of it made sense, and Emily's heart couldn't take all the questions that swarmed through her mind.

Emily finally made it over to The Brew, grateful she could still work there and get discounts since it was under new management. The bell rang as walked in, and she went to the counter to ask one of her coworkers for smoothie, her racing heart not needing anymore caffeine. Emily went to the end of the counter, but a loud laugh ringing out that sounded like Spencer's led Emily to lean over and look around the corner, shocked at what she saw.

There on the couches Alison sat, with Spencer across from her and laughing. Emily guessed they hadn't seen her arrive since CeCe was standing in front of them, blocking their view of the door. Emily put two and two together and completely forgot that Spencer had entered the bathroom with her, realizing she must have stayed to talk with Alison after their awkward encounter. And now, here they were, laughing away like nothing had happened or like nothing was going on. Emily's confused feelings and their careless laughs made her pissed, and she couldn't stop herself from walking over.

"Seriously Spencer, you should have seen this girl dancing with the bartender. It was to die for!" CeCe said, making Ali shake her head and Spencer laugh out loud, the older blonde embarrassing Ali with stories from St. John's.

Spencer started calming down when she looked over and saw a very sweaty, very pissed, Emily Fields storming towards the couches.

"Oh shit," Spencer said, making Ali look at her questioningly and CeCe look over her shoulder to see Emily stop next to her.

"Emily! Hey-"

"Save it," Emily said, interrupting CeCe who took a step back to let Alison see who arrived, her face falling.

Emily turned to glare at Spencer on the couch.

"Is this why you brought Ali up to me the other morning? You guys are secretly meeting behind my back?" Emily's raised voice asked accusingly.

"E-Em, no," Spencer sputtered in shock at her friend's rage.

"Oh I'm sure," she replied, turning to look at a wide-eyed Ali on the couch. "Is this part of your master plan? Getting Spencer on your side and wearing a bracelet with my name on it? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, why don't you tone it down and get your facts straight before you jump down everyone's throats," CeCe said, stepping in, causing Emily to turn to her furiously.

"Right, and I should trust YOU of all people to set the facts straight," Emily said, glaring at the girl, CeCe pursing her lips.

"Spencer just invited me to coffee Em. This is the first time we've spoken in months," Alison interrupted, standing and putting a hand on CeCe's shoulder. Emily turned to look at, her gaze still furious, and on Ali's damn wrist that damn bracelet. Emily couldn't take it anymore.

"Where the hell did you even find that?" Emily asked, the question driving her nuts for days. Alison remained calm, realizing just how sensitive Emily was right now, her bracelet wearing apparently causing a reaction she couldn't have predicted.

"I got it where you left it…when I asked you to meet me…"

"You were there? You were watching me!" Emily practically yelled, shocked about the truth of that day.

"I had to Em, at least once before I could see you in person. I didn't know if it would be safe, for either of us."

"I can't believe you," Emily said, shaking her head, CeCe shooting Spencer a look, the girls realizing this was not good.

"I took the bracelet and forgot I even had it when I came back. I found it when we got back from St. John's last week, and put it on-"

"Why would you even wear it!" Emily shouted.

"Because it's the only thing I have of you!" Alison shouted in return, unable to handle staying calm.

Emily looked shocked at the outburst, or perhaps just the admission in general. Her mouth hung open, and Emily felt her heart crack, patrons quietly looking over at the girls. Alison bit her lip, Emily shaking her head as she pulled back, her mind and heart a mess.

"Emily…"

"I-I have to go," Emily said, walking briskly towards the door and completely ignoring the barista calling after her about her tea, walking onto the street and going to run, putting the entire encounter behind her.

Alison stood in shock, CeCe turning to her and gently pulling her in for a hug.

"She's just in shock Ali," she said reassuringly as Ali let out a few tears.

"I agree Ali… I think Emily's been avoiding dealing with her feelings for a while," Spencer said as Ali pulled back from CeCe.

She wiped the tears away and looked at her two friends, realizing in that instant just who CeCe had gotten in information from.

"Spencer was the one who told you about their break up," Ali asked, putting the dots together.

Spencer at least looked guilty but CeCe stepped up to explain.

"We ran into each other before we went to St. John's and talked a few things out… we're both worried about you and Emily. We just wanted to see if maybe we could help get you guys to talk."

Ali and CeCe shared a look of understanding.

"You're not mad too are you," Spencer asked sardonically, dreading the talk she would have to have with Emily in the future.

"No," Ali replied. "Thanks for trying to help Spence."

Spencer just smiled. CeCe moved to sit in the armchair, telling Ali to sit and relax because Emily would need a while to cool down. The three stayed and chatted, talking over some of the A drama, the violent Paige drama, and their futures in Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p>Emily had sprinted away from the center of town, her mind a mess and her heart in shambles after her confrontation with her friends. Could she even call Ali a friend? It had been nearly 20 minutes before Emily slowed down, her path having taken her to a woods trail. Emily stopped on the path as she gathered her bearings, trying to figure out where she was on the trail. As she looked, she laughed out loud at the irony. She was less than half a mile away from the Kissing Rock. How fitting after her encounter.<p>

Emily continued walking, letting herself go to the place where the start of this bracelet business really began. She couldn't believe it really was Ali who reached out to her. Part of her heart ached, knowing now what she didn't then, that the girl she had loved had been near her the entire time.

Emily walked into the clearing and saw the rock up ahead, walking over to it. She saw her and Ali's initials in bright red, still there after all this time. She went to sit on the rock, needing to just breathe.

She sat in silence for some time, looking at the trees, taking in the sun. She couldn't believe how fast time had flown. One day, she and Ali had snuck up here to tag their initials. Another day, Ali was dead. Some day after that, Ali turned out to be alive. And now? Now, here Emily was, thinking about the girl she had first fallen in love with, the girl who had broken her. How fast time flew and how quickly things could change. Emily marveled at how everything had unfolded over the last several years.

There was no doubt in Emily's mind that she loved Alison. She had made peace with the fact a long time ago that some part of her heart would always be reserved for her first love. Alison was her friend first, and over time Emily fell for her. Over those years before Ali disappeared and even after, Emily had always believed it was one-sided. She thought Ali was just toying with her.

But the night before Toby's house exploded, in the darkness of Ali's room, Emily could feel all of Alison. Every kiss, every touch, every breath and whisper. Ali confirmed that she loved Emily too. That was why it hurt so much in the weeks that came after that night.

Emily had been so convinced that Ali was A, all the girls had, not realizing it was all part of A's master plan. When all the pieces came tumbling down and Alison's name was cleared, Emily broke. She couldn't believe she was supposedly the loyal one. She had betrayed Alison almost like how Ali had betrayed her.

The athlete teared up and buried her face in her hands, tears streaming through the cracks in her fingers as she leaned over her legs and sobbed. Emily had never felt so guilty for hurting someone before. It wasn't just because Alison had trusted her, but it was because whether Emily wanted to acknowledge it or not, she still loved Ali, and it hurt her to know how deeply she hurt the person who possessed her heart.

These were the feelings she was trying to bury, trying to hide. She wanted to run away from the mistakes she had made because Alison, though having hurt Emily in far worse ways, was not the only one at fault. Emily had tried to avoid facing the facts that she had also hurt Ali deeply. The pain was unbearable, especially considering that the stakes had been so high, and Alison could have lost her life in the process. She nearly had more than once.

Emily sunk down to the ground, leaning her back against the rock. Where was she to go from here? A was gone. That would never be a problem again. She was over Paige, very much so, Emily seeing just how controlling and bossy her ex was when there wasn't a scarier force like A to keep her quiet. All Emily had left to do was move forward. Spencer and Aria would be nearby, Hanna only a bus ride to New York. Toby would still be working in the area, and even Ezra if she needed an ear. Her mom was going to stay around one more year until Emily moved on, and really, Emily's life was set. So why did she feel so distraught? What was holding her back?

It didn't take a genius to figure it out, and it didn't take Emily long either. She stayed at the Kissing Rock to make sure she was fully calm, until the sun started to set. She got up so she could find her way back to town with what little light the day had left. She knew the answer to her question. She knew what her heart was telling her. She just had to stop running and finally confront the truth. It hurt more to run than it did to come clean. And with that in mind, Emily sprinted back down the trail and into town.

* * *

><p>Alison sighed after she parked her car, getting out and grabbing her purse to head inside. She was completely drained after dealing with so many people in one day, something she hadn't been used to in a while. She, Spencer and CeCe had had a good talk and necessary heart to heart on many issues, both about A and the past in general.<p>

While Ali had been able to explain a lot to Spencer, with CeCe's assistance, she still didn't feel at ease. Part of her worried that Paige's jabs from earlier could have been right, remembering Emily's enraged expression all too clearly. Maybe Emily would never forgive her, would never allow her the chance to explain or try to make things right. Maybe this was part of Alison's punishment, to be without the person she loved before she even had the chance to really love her.

Ali walked up the steps to her house and unlocked the door, pushing it open and closing it behind her. She leaned back against it, the large house full of so many bad memories, yet so many good ones too, like the night she had spent with Emily before A had announced her return. Ali would be glad when her dad sold the place, Ali having decided to just find an apartment or loft in town. She sighed, realizing how many things were coming to an end.

She pushed off the door and placed her bag on the table in the entrance, about to walk down the hall when she heard steps running up her porch. Alison turned, startled, until she heard a pounding at the door and realized it probably wasn't an intruder. She took a breath and went to the door, so not in the mood to see anybody after everything that had happened lately. She opened the door and stood stunned, her mouth hanging open as Emily Fields stood before her panting. Ali was at a complete loss for words.

Emily had run straight from the Kissing Rock to Ali's house, not wanting to wait another minute. She was tired of waiting, tired of avoiding. She wanted to clear the air with Alison and she wanted to finally move on, to finally be completely happy.

"When you saw me at the Kissing Rock…did you stay the whole time?" Emily started, not really sure how to begin this conversation or how to even navigate it.

The question clearly surprised Ali, but she opened the door further, leaning against the frame as she looked at Emily.

"I stayed the whole time… I wanted to see if A had followed you or me. I had to be really careful back then," she said, making Emily nod.

"And then you reached out to me through Shana?" she asked, looking at her bracelet.

"Yes."

Emily continued nodding, thinking about all of the things she wanted to know.

"Why didn't you push anything further with me, after Toby's house exploded?"

Ali didn't respond immediately, and she looked away, running a hand through her hair.

"The only reason I came back to Rosewood was because I thought A was gone," she started, crossing her arms and looking back at Emily before continuing.

"And the only reason I told you how I really felt was because I thought it was safe to finally be honest about who I cared about… who I love."

Emily searched Alison's eyes, the sincerity there.

"You've lied about a lot Ali…" Emily said, not wanting to ask her question fully.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Not now. Not after everything," she said, pushing off the doorframe and taking a step closer to Emily.

"It's always been you Emily… I was really lost and out of control for a long time, and I didn't handle anything well. But I do love you. That was always true."

Emily looked at Alison, really looked at her. This was the girl she had always marveled over, who filled her heart. She saw how worn Ali looked, the fatigue etched into her face, the pain in her eyes. She looked haunted, like she had seen too much and lost so greatly for a girl so young. Alison looked broken.

But Emily couldn't find her more beautiful.

The brunette took the step separating them, and reached out to Ali's wrist, gently tugging her arm towards her so she could see the bracelet, rubbing her thumbs over it. Ali gasped and sighed out, tears coming to her eyes that Emily was actually near her.

"You too," Emily whispered, her teary eyes looking back up into Ali's.

"Me too what?" Ali asked quietly, her brows furrowing. Emily smiled.

She leaned in, her hands taking each of Ali's wrists and tugging her gently to her, Emily's mouth planting a soft and chaste kiss on Ali's lips, tasting the salt of her tears. Emily pulled back, looking into Ali's watery eyes.

"It's always been you too," she clarified, making Ali let out a breath, trying to smile, her reaction like the first time she had Emily alone in the warehouse.

"We have a lot to talk about Em," Ali said, her hand going up and brushing some fallen strands out of Emily's face. The brunette smiled.

"I know," she replied quietly.

Alison took her hand and guided her into the house, Emily closing the door behind them. They did have a lot to sort through, but fortunately, it was all fixable.

The next week at school, people saw Emily Fields walking around with a new purple bracelet on her wrist, one that said "Alison."

FIN

* * *

><p>Sooo…. This was a long fic! I hope you all enjoyed, I hope the requester enjoyed. This turned out to be WAY longer than I thought it would be. But here we have it. It definitely felt out of my comfort zone, so please review and let me know what you think.<p>

As for the Paige parts… I mean, if you follow me on Tumblr, you know I do believe Paige is bossy and controlling. Not that Ali isn't, but they're very very different in the way they handle themselves and things. I think Emily will break up with Paige once everything is done with A, or even before that. So if Paige seemed a little OOC, I apologize, though truthfully, I wouldn't be shocked if she did behave this way.

That's all I got! Check my profile for a list of updates because that's where I'll put them now. ~ Until next time!


End file.
